


Anxiously Devoted

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk date, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After slamming down a tall glass of Moxxi’s special moonshine, the horrid concoxion mixes with Gladstone’s nerves and he passes out trying to ask Axton to join him for a drink.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177823095580/uuuuhhhhh-have-you-written-anything-with

Gladstone had seen the commando visit Moxxi’s bar every night for the duration of his visits. He’d first seen the blonde beauty when he’d met with Roland after Gladstone’s own meeting.

“And the perimeters?” Roland asked.

“Oh, top notch, bruv, not to worry! Nothing’s getting through them, I promise ya that!”

The man nodded. “Good. And how are you holding up?”

Gladstone’s smile faltered just a bit. How was he holding up since he’d been rescued from space after Jack had jettisoned him? He wasn’t. He’d been lucky to have been caught and saved. He owed his life to them. “I-I’m,” his voice cracked. “I’m fine.”

Roland eyed him for a long moment and then nodded.

The door opened and a fit, gorgeous man in DAHL military gear came in, a large grin on his face even though blood was speckled everywhere. “Roland, my man!” He happily stalked into the room, winking to Gladstone as he passed by. It made him weak at the knees. He quickly left in a daze while he was still in control of himself, unaware of anything else.

They’d crossed paths a few more times, each better than the next. He wasn’t a stalker. He hadn’t planned to see Axton head into Moxxi’s. And he certainly hadn’t meant to walk by it the next day to see if Axton was there again. It had just made him curious. What about Moxxi’s brought the commando there to unwind after a long day? It was horrible, loud with dancers that turned his cheeks pink and lots of dangerous looking people. He’d hightailed it right out and hadn’t been back since.

His near death experience had changed him, though, and he was realizing life was too short to let these things go without trying… _something_ . But what, he didn’t know exactly. What _should_ he do? A week later, he’d finally got the courage to go into Moxxi’s for longer than a few seconds, but he was still at a loss. He ended up visiting once a week, ordering the same virgin drink until Moxxi started to remember him.

Which was trouble when she spied him staring at Axton at the other end of the bar one week. She leaned over the counter, cleavage spilling, and smiled at him. “Go introduce yourself, dear, Axton’s _very_ friendly.” She winked at him.

Gladstone swallowed. “Yeah?” He watched the man drink a fruity cocktail. He shook his head. “No, no, no, bruv, I’m just too nervous…”

Moxxi laughed. “You’re too cute.” She grabbed a tall glass and filled it to the brim with a light amber liquid and set it down in front of him. “Drink this before you go over and nerves won’t be a problem.” She winked.

Gladstone nodded, took a drink and choked on it. “What- what is this?” He sputtered.

Moxxi laughed. “Moonshine from the best moonstones in Concorida, my own little recipe. Drink, it’s proven to calm nerves.”

Gladstone took a sip and coughed. It was horrible and stronger than anything he’d ever had in his life. There was only one way he was going to get through this awful drink without telling Moxxi no. He was going to have to chug it all. He pressed the glass to his lips. “Bottom’s up, bruv,” he sighed to himself and chugged, gulping it down quickly. He didn’t stop until the whole thing was gone and out of his life. He slammed the glass down a little harder than he’d intended and wiped his mouth. “Okay!” He slid from his seat, whirled in Axton’s direction and strut over, heart beating wildly in his ears. He stood next to Axton, back to him, the strong man’s silhouette more attractive up close than Gladstone had anticipated. His eyes widened as his body flooded in a heat that made his head swim. This had been a mistake.

* * *

The sound of a body hitting the floor drew Axton’s attention away from the silent television in Moxxi’s. He found a man passed out next to him. Quirking a brow, he swiveled in his stool and hopped off to crouch next to him.

“Jeeze, you okay?” He tapped on the man’s cheek, eyeing him. He’d seen this man before, seen him talking with Roland. He was cute, great butt and accent, real nervous type though. He looked over the bar. “Hey, Moxxi! Some water over here!”

Moxxi leaned over the counter and shook her head. “Poor idiot.”

Axton frowned. “What’s that mean?”

She laughed. “He was too nervous to talk with you or buy you a drink, so I gave him a little boost.” She set the water at the edge of the counter. “He was really hung up on you.”

Taking the glass of water, he dipped his fingers in the liquid and dripped some onto the man’s face.

The man jumped, eyes blinking in the dim light. “Huh? What…” His eyes widened when he saw Axton, his pale face turning pink.

“You okay?” Axton asked gently. The man stared, frozen, large eyes staring helplessly at Axton and he didn’t know if the man would faint again. “Uh… What’s your name?” he asked, trying to distract the man.

“Glad… Gladstone…”

“Okay, Gladstone,” Axton said calmly. “How are you feeling? Can you sit up?”

“What happened?”

“You fainted, how are you feeling?”

Gladstone frowned for a long moment. “I… I think I’m fine… Are you?”

Axton laughed. “I’m just fine, don’t you worry. Think you can sit up?”

“I…” He nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna help you up, don’t go fainting on me again, okay?”

Gladstone nodded. He sat up with Axton’s help and took the glass of water, sipping it. His cheeks burned and he couldn’t look Axton fully in the face, but as he swallowed a gulp, he smiled. “Uh… Thanks you…” He grimaced and sipped his water.

Axton smiled, he was cuter than Axton remembered.

“You okay, Sugar?” Moxxi asked, looking down at them over the counter. “You get the balls yet to-”

Axton reached up and shoved Moxxi’s face away, glaring at her. “Shuddup!” He hissed.

“Hey!” she whined. She disappeared though.

He smiled at Gladstone, wiping the makeup residue onto his camo pants. “Think you can sit on a stool?”

Gladstone shrugged, face beet red and ears redder than a bandit’s blood. He looked miserable. Axton lifted him up, steadying him and helped him sit. He scooted a chair close to him. Gladstone sipped his water as they sat there, leaning gloomily on the bar. Axton pulled his beer over. “So, what’d Moxxi give you, anyway?”

“That… Moonshine…” Gladstone mumbled.

Axton’s eyes widened. “Her Concordia Moonstone Moonshine?” He whistled. “I’ve had a sip and I vowed never again.”

Gladstone’s eyes widened and it made Axton smile. “What… Why?”

“It’s what you drink to forget, her smallest glass knocks you out flat.”

Something about the ghost in his eyes made Axton frown. “What?”

With a shaking finger, Gladstone pointed to his tall, empty beer glass at the other side of the room. “I… chugged it… It tasted horrible…”

“What?” Axton eyes grew huge. “ _No one chugs it_. No wonder you passed out! I’m surprised you’re still standing.” He leaned over the counter to yell at Moxxi, glaring at her. “Hey, what the hell were you thinking? Giving a stranger your stupid ass moonshine!?”

Hand on hip, she pointed at him. “Don’t take that tone with me, Axton, he was about to wimp out on-”

He waved her away. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” he snapped, cutting her off. He sat down on his stool with a huff and smiled at Gladstone. “Well, we’ll get some food in ya and you’ll feel better.” He ordered chili fries and another water. “Have you ever drank that much before? You gotta have to be able to down that huge thing.”

Gladstone still hadn’t looked at him. “I had half a glass of champagne when I worked for…” His expression soured and he cleared his throat. “About a year ago when we launched a new security system at my old work…”

Axton stared. “ _That’s it_?”

Gladstone nodded.

Axton leaned over the counter again. “Mox! We’re gonna need some pizza! And this is all going on your tab!”

 

It was a fourth of the way through his food that Axton was sure the alcohol had finally hit. Gladstone’s words slurred and he laughed more and even looked at Axton finally. “Ya know, jus’ cause all people tend to see is either a gigantic, colossal nerd or equally a… a wimp, I have… other qualities too, ya know?” He said, piling a forkful of chili fries onto his pizza. “I mean, you like shootin’ things, yeah?” Axton nodded, thoroughly enjoying the relaxed side of the man. “What if… What if I could tell you how you to shoot better _and_ tighten up the alignment of your guns? Huh? Yeah, not so useless now…” He trailed off.

Axton smiled. “I’ve never thought you were useless.”

Gladstone smiled at him, eyes twinkling. “Yeah, ’s… ’s why I like you… You don’t judge until you have a reason too… ’s nice…” He was quiet for a while until he sighed heavily. “I’m a wimp, though…” When Axton tried to deny it, Gladstone waved it away. “No, no, ‘s okay, I know I am. I bet you jus’ go up to a person you like an’, an’ jus’ ask them out!” He gesticulated wildly, making Axton dodge the swing of a hand. The commando smiled as he continued. “You don’t jus’... Watch them like a coward… Not that I actually watched you, that’d be creepy, I jus’ was sayin’.” He took a huge bite of his food and smiled while he chewed. “‘s is amazing! Burv, I couldn’t even tell… her…” He pointed to Moxxi. “-that I didn’t wanna drink it, so I just chugged it cause it was also disgusting… And now… Now…”

Axton smiled wide. “Now you’re talking to me.” He was on his second drink of the night. Normally, he had at least five, but with Gladstone so messed up, he wanted to make sure the man got home safely. He was enjoying his time with Gladstone, though. He was an absolute nerd, but he spoke in a way Axton could follow and if Axton couldn’t, Gladstone, slurring and smashed, found a way to explain it better. It was easy to talk with him, once the barrier of his nerves had been conquered.

Gladstone smiled lazily at him. “Yeah! And you’re every bit as awesome as I thought you’d be! And more attrac…” He frowned, squinting, trying to figure out the word he’d been trying to say. “Hot.” He finally said, giggling. “Words are hard.” He took another bite of pizza full with  chili fries. “Hey!” he gasped suddenly, turning fulling to look at Axton, almost falling off the stool.

“Woah,” Axton warned, catching him.

Gladstone grasp his arm, excited. “You like music?” He squeezed Axton’s arms. “Wow, you’re strong!” He giggled again.

Smirking, Axton let Gladstone continue to hold his arms. “Are you kidding? Of course I do, who doesn’t?”

“What kind?” Gladstone slurred, eyes flicking up to meet his.

Axton listed off his top few. Gladstone nodded and then hopped off his stool, holding onto Axton for stability. “C’mon! I wanna show you somethin’!” He took the plate with his pizza on it and scooped the rest of the chili fries onto it and quickly walked towards the exit, stumbling just a bit.

Axton was quick to reach his side, hooking an arm around the man’s shoulder to keep him steady. Gladstone smiled wide, scarfing down his food, oblivious of Moxxi’s screams following after them to return her plate. Axton waved goodbye to her as they stepped into the cool night air, the city quiet. Gladstone pointed in the direction of the gate entrance and Axton lead him there as the man concentrated on eating.

“So… You were gonna ask me out?” Axton asked.

“Pff,” Gladstone grunted. “Like I coulda! Too scared, ‘member? But I was gonna at least _try_ to ask you to get a drink… If my mouth worked. It never does though.”

Axton smiled warmly. “Hey, it happens to the best of us.” He was quickly warming up to the idea of spending more time with him.

“Not to you, I bet.” Gladstone shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “You were always nice to me…” he said through a full mouth. “You actually noticed me… And seemed like you might wanna date a nerrrrrrd…” He swallowed the rest of his food and stared at the rest on his plate. “This is so good!”

The commando laughed. He was happy Gladstone had wanted to ask him out, otherwise Axton never would have thought about it. Sure, he was cute-as-a-button, but Axton would never have thought he’d have a chance with him. He certainly hadn’t given any sign that he was interested. He was never one to let an opportunity slip by, and now that he knew, he wasn’t going to let Gladstone get away. It was a new experience, being with the man, a different kind of fun than he was used to and he liked it.

Gladstone scooped the last of his food into his mouth. “Hey!” he said, looking at Axton. “Wha’s your favorite color?”

Axton’s brows rose. “No one has _ever_ asked me that.”

“Well?” Gladstone asked.

“Green.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Aw c’mon! That’s _so_ lame! Green, army, military, c’mon, don’t you have an opinion of your own?”

Axton laughed, surprised Gladstone had caught that as drunk as he was. “Okay, okay, you got me. Old habit. Cherry red.”

Gladstone stretched his hands out wide. “There we go! That I can work with!” The plate from Moxxi’s slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground.

“What does that mean?”

“Shhh!” Gladstone said, leaning into Axton. “‘S a surprise!” He giggled. They were out of the city now and Gladstone looked up at the stars. He raised his middle finger and flipped it off. “Screw you!”

“Don’t like space?”

“Not anymore! Not after being vented into it.”

Axton stopped in his tracks. “ _What_?” He tugged Gladstone back to look at him. “You were vented?”

Gladstone nodded, pulling Axton to follow him, his arm wrapped around the commando’s. “Yep! Made the mistake of telling Handsome Jackass that there was a traitor among him and just… Whoosh!” Gladstone moved his hand as if blown by the wind. “‘S why I wasn’t jus’ gonna sit at the sides an’ not at least try to ask you for a drink. Life’s too short.” He shrugged leading Axton in the direction to the building that controlled the force field. Gladstone marched up the stairs of the small building and entered in his code. “Hang on… I’ll be right back…” He disappeared.

Axton stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited, unsure about what was going to happen, though he knew it wouldn’t be related to sex. It was not a typical date he usually went on, to say the least. That usually consisted of sex, lots and lots of sex and both were usually drunk. It was strange and out of his element. He knew killing and taking orders and he knew sex and Gladstone didn’t have any of those in mind, even plastered as he was. He had forgotten dates could be so tame, and innocent, it was nice. Refreshing.

Music spilled out of the loudspeakers and it was from one of the bands he’d told Gladstone about. Then, all around him, the force field exploded with colors, red, orange, yellow, and back to red, to that bright cherry red Axton loved. The colors drummed to the beat, illuminating everything with fire. Gladstone came out to look at his masterpiece and thrust his arms in the air in victory, laughing triumphantly. He met Axton at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ve been working on this in my spare time! I haven’t tested it on a song that wasn’t programed into it yet!” He laughed. “I works perfectly!” He began to dance to the music, bobbing his head to the rock tempo. “Hey, this band rocks!”

He had no idea how to react, he felt a lightness in his chest he’d never experienced before. It caught him off guard, unfamiliar and completely new. He laughed and joined in with Gladstone, creating an air guitar. Gladstone pretended to beat on drums like a professional, laughing and cheering on with the song. It was the best date Axton had ever been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Part Two

It had been months since Gladstone had made a fool of himself in front of Axton. He had no memory of that stupid night and he was glad for it. He didn’t see Axton much, just from a far or in passing with business with Roland, but he hightailed it out every time. He was unable to look the man in the eye, his drunken night too embarrassing to remember or talk about.

He hadn’t seen Axton so far as he’d gone to see Roland. Now, in the midst of a meeting, Gladstone frowned at Roland. “To get that part, bruv… The only one I know of is in an abandoned facility and it’s been overrun with, well I’d sat at least skags- who knows what else- for years.”

“But if we get it, you’ll be able to use it?” The man asked.

“Well, yeah, it’d fortify this place tenfold.”

“Then we’ll retrieve it.”

Gladstone nodded.

“We’ll put together a team and they’ll escort you to get it.”

“Oh, oh,” Gladstone swallowed. He hadn’t thought of that. The idea of walking into such blatant danger terrified him, but this was his home and they had saved him and took him in. He nodded. “Sure, bruv, I’ll… That’s…” He was at loss for words.

Roland smirked and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll be protected.”

“I have no doubt about that, bruv! Everyone here looks out for each other… I’ve just never been good with danger… Being in it…”

Roland laughed and that was that. Gladstone returned to his lab where he prepared for the last key to their security system. He was happy for the distraction from his anxiety.

* * *

Axton was the first to step forward. “Sounds like there’s gonna be lots of killin’. I’m in!” Of course, there was another motive, the safety of Gladstone and seeing him again, but killing was as good excuse as any.

Roland shook his head. “If I wasn’t so used to Pandora, that,” he pointed to Axton. “Would be terrifying. I have Athena and Nisha waiting for you to give the orders to leave, go collect Gladstone and be on your way, the sooner we can better keep this place protected, but sooner I can sleep at night.”

Axton found himself grinning like a fool and he didn’t care. He was going to see the nerd again and this time, he wouldn’t be able to run away. He’d have to face Axton and they have to talk. He entered the lab with determination. “Gladstone,” Axton called, grinning even more at the sight of the man. He was just as frazzled, cute, and scatter brained as he remembered.

Gladstone’s face reddened as he straightened from his work and looked at Axton. His tools dropped to the table and he promptly turned away from Axton to stalk into a closet off to the side, forgetting to close the door. His heart warmed and he quietly strolled over, listening to the erratic mutterings of the scientist.

“Okay, Gladstone Katoa! This is it. Don’t screw this up! You got this. It’s easy. Just… Go out there and say hi. That’s all ya gotta do! Just. Say. Hi.  _ Don’t be an idiot _ . It’s the easiest thing in the world. You’ve been sucked into the vacuum of space and survived, this is nothing. Just. Say. H-hi…”

Axton took several steps away from the closet when he heard Gladstone begin to leave, assuming a normal, calm stance. The scientist stood stiffly in front of Axton, who smiled casually, waiting to see what would happen.

Gladstone opened his mouth. “HNnn!” He slapped his face in his hands and groaned loudly, ears red once more.

Chuckling, Axton took hold of the man’s shoulders. He stiffened, but Axton leaned in, feeling only slightly guilty that he was about to use the power he had over Gladstone. He needed the scientist to try something out. “Trust me,” he whispered. He felt Gladstone shiver and he turned to putty in Axotn’s hands. “Keep your eyes closed and put your hands over them.” The commando stepped away. “Okay, now talk to me as if I were Roland or someone else.”

“I… I…” he sighed. “I don’t think this is going to work. You have a very distinct voice.”

Axton smiled triumphantly. “It already is.”

Gladstone gasped, straightening. “It is? It is! I’m not struck stupid! Haha!”

He’d had plenty of time to think about ways to help him talk easier around Axton. He’d had other things to try if this one hadn’t worked, but it had! He smiled, excited like a kid in candy store. He leaned in. “Hey, Gladstone, how ya doing?”

“I’m a nervous wreck, but hey, I’m talking to you. Uh… Hi!... What, what are you doing in my, my lab?”

“I’m part of your escort to collect that item.”

“Ah! That makes sense, there’s going to be  _ a lot _ of killing.” Gladstone laughed. He smiled excitedly. “I’m glad you’re on the team!”

“Me too.”

There was a moment of silence while unspoken words swelled between them. Finally, Gladstone, shifting his weight from foot to foot, blurted out. “I don’t remember that night… At all… I hope I wasn’t embarrassing…”

Axton laughed. “Oh, you were.”

Gladstone groaned.

“But it was extremely cute.”

“It was!?” Gladstone perked up looking at him through his hands.

“Yeah, I had a really good time, and I wasn’t killing anything, which says something. We need to do it again and this time you need to be sober.”

“Really? You’d wanna… Spend more time with me?” His smile was wide and the cutest thing Axton had seen.

“Oh yeah,” Axton said, letting his voice drop a bit. He loved how reactive Gladstone was to it, how he shuddered and his ears turned bright red. “And this time, it’ll be a proper date.”

“Yes!” Gladstone burst and then cleared his throat. “I mean, uh…” He huffed. “Ah, to hell with it. Yes!”

Axton laughed deeply. “Okay, we should get going.” Gladstone nodded and stiffened when Axton wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The man cautiously looked up at Axton, removing his hands and was rewarded with a wink.

Nisha swore as she threw her whip at a varkid, its wings buzzing largely around them. “I thought it was only supposed to be skags!?”

Gladstone, huddled behind them. “I… I told Roland  _ at least _ skags!” He hugged his knees to him as he hid under a table, becoming as small as he could.

“I’m going to kill Roland!” Nisha spat, hitting one and killing it.

Axton laughed, threw his turret out and took aim, killing multiple before his turret took over. “That’s my girl!” He called. “You insects meet my lady?”

Curious, Gladstone leaned forward to see what the turret looked like, but Axton knelt in front of him, ass directly in his way. He squeaked and fell back to his spot to hide, face red. He peeked, though, getting his first, real look at the man’s butt and it didn’t disappoint. His cheeks burned as Athena slashed at them. More flew into the hall gathering too often with the other varkids to make any headway.

Gladstone wracked his brain for anything he had that could help. “Oh!” he cried. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round object. He leaned forward again and cleared his throat. “Uh-” his voice cracked. He swallowed. “Uh, excuse me?”

Axton glanced back at him.

He held it out. “Careful not to, not to push that button until you’re ready… It’s gonna give off a big explosion…”

Axton’s expression brightened, his eyes sparkling, his laughter light. “I got a live one! Get to cover!” He called, taking it and waited a few moments for the others to react before throwing the grenade and jumping back onto Gladstone. He covered the scientist, guarding him from guts and debris.

Through the laughter and the chaos, Gladstone was so taken by Axton, he lurched forward to kiss him square on the mouth. His hands fisted around Axton’s shirt collar, dragging him close to press more into those lips. He could feel the man laughing against him, but to Gladstone’s surprise, Axton pulled him close, holding him while the explosion rippled all around and screeching bugs fizzled. He kissed Gladstone back, lips expertly guiding the nervous man into the best kiss he’d ever had. He leaned into Axton, fingers pulsing as they gripped the shirt.

It was Axton who pulled away, smile stretching across his face. The explosions had died off now, leaving their area free of killer insects. “I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to make the first move.”

Gladstone wanted so badly to say something cool, anything really, at all. But the only noise that escaped his mouth was a nervous giggle that continued until he ran out of breath.

“Axton! You asshole! You could have given us more warning!” Nisha yelled, scrambling up from her hiding spot.

“Awe, relax, Nish, we got all of them.” Axton called back. He tapped Gladstone’s head. “This big ol’ brain of his is kickass!” His voice dropped to a low growl only they could hear. “ What else ya got?”

“Heh heh heh…” Gladstone murmured, eyes wide and staring at Axton, broken once more.

Chuckling, Axton pressed his hand over Gladstone’s eyes, blocking out his view completely.

“I want to look at your turret gun. She’s gorgeous and I could upgrade her and add accessories like these grenades, also I didn’t plan on kissing you it just… Happened… Not that I regret it! It was the best I’ve ever had… The only I’ve ever had really…” He bit his lip, wincing just a little, unsure of the reaction he would get.

“Well, I won’t stop you with either.” He removed his hand so Gladstone could see the wide, welcoming smile.

“R-real-” His voice left him as he saw Axton’s expression. He let out an excited exclamation and pressed forward, smashing their lips together for another kiss.

Axton laughed and kissed the man back.

“Ugh, Athena, they’re making out!” Nisha called.

Gladstone went rigid and pulled away, cheeks heating unbearably. A small, pained moan seeped from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to disappear.

Axton laughed loudly. “We weren’t makin’ out. You wanna see makin’ out?” He pulled Gladstone to his feet.

“No,” Athena snapped. “We need to go before more return.”

They waited a moment as Axton returned his turret. “Where to?” Athena asked, looking at Gladstone.

“This way,” he said, walking briskly down a hallway. Axton matched him step for step, keeping close and on guard while Gladstone’s mind wandered to his project. His mind was focused back to the task at hand and the idea that they were now so close and out of danger was exciting. “I built it when I worked for Hyperion and had been stationed here. I had a lot of free time while we constantly waited for parts, so I tinkered around a bit and created something. I didn’t know what it was, which was the best part, so I got to test it on a lot of things, though they all shorted out extremely fast and it was only in the last… Well since I got smashed that one night that I realized that I  _ think _ I figured out what it’s for!”

Axton blinked. “Wow… That’s… Really nerdy… Wow…”

Gladstone blushed. “Yes, well…”

“No, no, I dig it.  _ A lot _ .”

Gladstone smiled wide and pushed his glasses higher onto his nose.

“So what is it?” Nisha asked.

“A power source!” Gladstone said proudly. “But it gives out a lot of power so it needs something that uses that much power.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m bored already,” Nisha said.

“We’re almost there, bruv, it’s in my room- er, where my room used to be. It’s right around this corner…” He stopped in his tracks to gasp loudly.

Axton was fast to clap his hand over Gladstone’s mouth, silencing him and pulling him back. A huge varkid nest sat in front of Gladstone’s room, a large varkid was in the middle, surrounded by all the others.

“It’s a queen,” Axton whispered.

“Of course it is,” Athena sighed.

Gladstone mumbled a question against Axton’s hand.

“What we’re going to do,” Axton answered. “Is kill it, and when I’m done, we’re totally makin’ out.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
